1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and a drawing method for a drawing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, drawing apparatuses (nail printing apparatus) for drawing nail designs such as colors, and patterns on the surface of nails are known. An example of such a drawing apparatus is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2003-534083.
Applying a plotter drawing apparatus, in which a drawing utensil (a drawing tool, namely a pen) for performing the drawing is mounted, to such a drawing apparatus is also being investigated.
Compared to an ink jet type drawing apparatus in which small droplets of ink are discharged, there are fewer restrictions related to the viscosity of usable inks, the particle size of the coloring material included in the ink, and the like in cases where drawing is performed using a pen. With the latter, inks with excellent color development that include coloring material that has a large particle size, and high-viscosity inks such as light-curable inks can be used. With such drawing apparatuses, it is possible to draw various types of nail designs, the same as would be performed at a nail salon.
Drawing apparatuses in which a pen is used are configured such that drawing is performed on a nail in a state where the pen is in contact with the surface of the nail. As such, in cases where the drawing object, namely the nail, has a damaged portion such as a chip, or a crack, the pen tip may catch or get stuck on the damaged portion when attempting to draw at this location.
Moving the pen in such a state may result in a major accident (injury) such as, for example, the caught pen tip cracking the nail even further or peeling the nail off.
Thus, when performing drawing on nail that has a damaged portion such as a chip, or a crack, there are cases where the nail design does not turn out as expected and the finish is not beautiful.